Alexzandra Bethinie Potter
by lee1read
Summary: Harry finds out the girl down the street is his twin and his parents had sent her away on the fatefull night.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: the letter and the dream  
  
"There is a letter for her." Called the lady of the house. Everyone knew immediately that the letter was for me. These people had adopted me at the age of three. I had been abandoned by a park wrapped in a blanket with a necklace of a small hourglass. No one knew who I was so I have been given the name Rebecca. I go by Becky.   
  
"Well what is it?" Dad asked.  
  
"It is a school. They say she has been accepted." Mom said as she came in to the kitchen. She handed me the letter. I accepted it and read it. The letter said that I had been accepted to Hogworts.  
  
"Mom dad can I please go?" I asked. I felt that I had heard that name before oh that's right Harry down the street goes there. I would go see him about it but his ugly cousin likes me.  
  
My parents looked at each other then said, "Becky go to bed for now please your dad and I must talk about this." I nodded and went to my room. There I climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
I was running down a low-lit hall Harry and two others were with me. "We have got to hurry Alex." Harry yelled as they ran.  
  
The strangest thing happened I answered. "We have got to get out of here bro." I admitted. The girl said something and the door ahead of us opened. We ran through the door and suddenly I was falling. That's when I woke up gasping.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked myself. Then I went back to sleep.  
  
The next day when I woke up I went for a walk and stumbled upon some people talking "…reason we all dreamed that." A girl's voice said.  
  
"I agree Hermione but what is it. That girl that I called Alex lives down the street and is named Rebecca." That was Harry.  
  
"So how old is she. Could she be going to Hogworts this year?" asked another voice I didn't recognize.  
  
"Well she would be starting this year." Harry said.  
  
I walked to his gate. "Yes I have been accepted. My parents are thinking about it." I startled the three that were talking there. I recognized the other two from my dream. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Harry walked over. "That is okay Alex." I stared at him. "I mean Becky" I smiled at him.   
  
"Did you dream it two?" I asked hopping they had been talking about the same dream.  
  
"If you mean we are running I call you Alex then we all fall then yes." Harry said. I nodded. The girl walked foreword.  
  
"Harry if she had it two then we might have been sent it from some one." She said.  
  
Harry smiled. "I know Hermione but for now it is time for introductions. Alex I mean Becky these are my best friends Hermione and Ron. Guys this is my neighbor Becky." I shook their hands then heard my mom call.  
  
"Got to go Harry. See you all at school I guess." Runs off. 


	2. Harry leaves privet drive

Chapter 2 Harry leaves privet drive   
  
My mom met me at the door. "Dear there is something we need to tell you… when we adopted you we were given a letter. We think it is from your parents or one of their close friends." She took out a small wrinkled paper and handed it to me.  
  
I opened it hesitantly inside was this letter:  
  
To whom it may concern, July 6th 1988  
  
This may be the only way to let her live. I shall send her twin brother after her. Take care of them and don't let HIM get them. I charge you to guard them with your lives. This is a dying woman's wish good bye.  
  
I stared at the letter. It told me almost nothing but that I had a twin and I had to be older. Either that or this person was completely crazy. I stuffed the letter in my pocket and went to find my parents. "Mom dad am I allowed to go to Hogworts?" they turned toward me.   
  
"We have decided to leave it up to you. We know you will make thew right decision. " My dad said giving me a slight hug. I nodded.  
  
"I want to I think." I added the last part because I suddenly remembered the dream. "I have to go talk to Harry about it. I think the letter is a fake it was written five years before I was born and the twin never came did he?" I asked.  
  
"Sweet heart do you think we would not have adopted him to. We waited for him but he hasn't come." Mom said like I had insulted her.  
  
I ran out of the room but when I tried to flee I ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Sorry! Harry can you tell me the pro's and con's to going to Hogworts?" I asked him  
  
Harry shrugged. "Alex I have absolutely no con's to Hogworts. I mean Becky. That dream seems to have addled my brain where you are concerned."  
  
"That's okay. I feel the same about you right now Harry." I replied. "Harry my parents gave me…" I trailed off suddenly not wanting to share the letter. So I change what I was saying. "Their permission to go to Hogworts."  
  
Harry smiled "That is great I hope you're in Griffendor."   
  
"What is that?" I asked.  
  
"The house I am in." he answered. Suddenly two older boys came into view. "Hiya Harry it is time you come to our house again"   
  
Harry nodded. "Okay Fred and George we will be right there." He turned back to me. "Take care sis I mean Alex I mean Becky." By the time he got it right his face was all red.  
  
"See you Harry." I watched him fallow the others then some smoke appeared were they had went. I went to see what it was and there was Harry and the boys going into an old fireplace and then disappearing 'magic that is what I will learn' I thought to myself. 


	3. voldimort comes for a visit

The only person I own is Alex a.k.a. Becky hope you guys are liking it  
  
Chapter 3 lord Voldimort comes for a visit  
  
That night I re-read the letter from the dying women. 'THIS IS CRAZY IT CAN'T BE TRUE!' I yelled at myself. 'I would know if I had a twin. I think'   
  
The sound of explosions brought me out of my train of thought. "Mom what is that?" I screamed coming upstairs. I found my parents frozen. "Mom, dad… what is going on?" I asked their silent forms.  
  
The sound of men's voice came from the street. I peeked out the window. There were lots of men in long dark robes. "Master this is Harry's house." Said one he was short and had a strange voice. It was squeaky for guys.  
  
"Move aside wormtail." A cold dark voice said that would haunt me forever. I was extremely glad that harry wasn't there any more. This man made me so scared I sank to the floor and bite down on my lips so I wouldn't scream.   
  
The men entered Harry's house. It was to dark to see their faces but I guessed there were about twenty. I closed my eyes and sat there. I knew they were in Harry's house and I should be a statue to but I wasn't. Maybe I was a witch. Nah I couldn't be. But I was going to be maybe that is why I am awake and mom's not.  
  
"Where is he wormtail." the master. "I Lord Voldimort will have that boys blood." His scream ended and my parents woke up.  
  
"Becky what are you doing up here." Mom asked. "Dear you are as white as a gost what is wrong?"  
  
I couldn't tell her. "I am just tired mom. I better go to bed now." Mom nodded and gave me a gentle push toward my room. Once I was down there I took out a pen and paper.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Who is lord Voldimort? He just came to your house and froze my parents. I wasn't effected. Harry what is going on? I demand to know.  
  
See yeah,  
  
Alex Becky  
  
P.s. I wrote Alex because that is what you have been calling me. =]  
  



	4. the sorting hat

I own Alex and her entire life. The rest belongs to Harry's author. Please review. I love them and if I can find you I answer or read your stories.   
  
Chapter 4 the sorting hat  
  
My parents gave me a lift to the station I said good-bye in the car. I didn't want them to know I had no idea where the platform was. Hopefully Harry will be there and help me. I also wanted to give him the letter I wrote a while back.  
  
Once in the busy platform nine I looked down at the ticket again nine and three quarters. It still read. "Alex." Harry called. I turned to find he Hermione and Ron there. "Glade you made it sis." He looked hard for a second. "Sorry Becky I didn't mean the sis thing or calling you Alex." I shock my head and handed him the letter.  
  
"I wrote that the night you left. Now how on earth do we get to the bloody platform." The three smiled.   
  
"You run straight at the barrier silly." Harry said giving me a push.   
  
"And how was I to know this." I snapped and ran toward the barrier. I was all tense expecting to hit solid rock and then yell at Harry for it. But I didn't. When I felt for sure that I should have hit it I opened my eyes. Looking around I found Harry and Ron came in after me.  
  
"You made it good job." Ron teased. I watched as Hermione came through as well.  
  
"Magic." I muttered happily.   
  
"Harry this kid is weird." Ron laughed at my stunned face. Harry didn't answer h was to busy reading my letter. When he was done he looked up at me. "Is this true?" he demanded eyes shining. I nodded and looked away.   
  
"Shouldn't we get on the train?" the nodded and we all got on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the trip was really quiet. All I did was stare out the window. We came to the school and I heard. " First years 'his way. 'll first years." I went to the source and found I giant of a man. He was huge. Harry Ron and Hermione came over with me.  
  
"Hi Hagrid." They called. (how do you spell his name?)  
  



	5. escape or try

Again this is all her stuff except Alex. Please review.   
  
Chapters 5 escape or try.  
  
Professor Dubbledore stood up. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. I felt all eyes in the school boring into me.  
  
"I…I… oh dear." Everyone was starring at me I felt like evaporating on the spot. "I have changed my mind. I think I will just go home now sir."   
  
"NO! You can't Alex. Harry called. I turned to him he was standing.  
  
"My name is Becky!!!!" I yell at him.  
  
"No it is Alex. I asked Lupin."   
  
"Harry that is just insane. I am your friend down the street not you sister!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.   
  
"You are if your name is Alex." Said the giant.  
  
"My name Rebecca not Alex and I don't have to stay!"  
  
"Why do you think that?" asked a dark man that gave me chills.  
  
"I read Hogworts a history. It clearly states that you can only make me stay entail winter break if I am in a house and that hat never put me in one so there." I said starring the dark man in the eyes.   
  
As soon as I said this the hat screamed "Griffendor." I starred at it and Dubbledore came over. "Well now your in a house so Miss McGonagoll if you and Harry will come to my office once the other first years are sorted we will have a little talk with miss Kruger." His hand was on my shoulder as he said this. I wanted to break away.  
  
And just my luck I got away but Harry Ron and Hermione blocked my path. Hermione said something and I fell. I couldn't move one muscle I breathed but that was only because she kept telling me to. "Thank you Hermione." Dubbledore said as he picked me up. He said another thing and I could breath by myself.  
  
With my breath I chose to say, "I hate you! You sir are nothing but a bully not to unlike Voldimort!" The entire room seemed to gasp when I said that. The only one who didn't was Dubbledor.  
  
"You are entitled to your own opinion of me Miss Kruger." He said vary calmly as he carried her to his office.  
  
"Now sit down! We have to wait for the other people to get here. Then I will have to explain certain things to you." Dubbledore said laying me down in a chair.   
  
***************************  
  
I know I know its sort give me a break and review and I'll write more 


End file.
